fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose (ローズ Rōzu) is a Rose Fairilu. She is one of the main characters in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. She is voiced by Aina Kusuda. Appearance Rose is a Fairilu. She has white skin, red eyes, pink cheeks, and dark pink wings. She has long red hair with side-swept bangs and her signature rose ornament clipped onto the side of her hair. She also wears yellow hoop earrings. She wears an black top with a purple bell-shaped bottom and purple petal-patterned overskirt. She wears long, black gloves on her arms. She wears black pantyhose and black knee-high boots. Two dark pink ribbon strands are also shown dangling from her back. Fairilu Key Rose's Fairilu Key is colored red. The handle is outlined and heart shaped, with a rose flower crest inside, adorned by a blue gem, and spikes around the handle. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital "F" placed on its long side. In Magic Mirror, when enlarged, her key has a slightly brighter colour of red with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the rose flower crest is placed on a golden base. Personality Rose is a prideful Fairilu who sees Lip as her rival. She is thought to be the smartest in class, seeming to have no Détoile Bijous, until Episode 8. She is also considered as a stuck-up by others. She constantly avoids Lip but as soon as the series progresses, she is sometimes seen with Lip and the others. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror TBA ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ TBA Gallery Official Artwork Fa-04.png|Official artwork. Rose officialart.png|Official artwork. 2 Rose 2nd render.png|Another render. Rose S2.png|Rose wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Rose Season 3.png|Rose holding a cosmetic brush. Rose render.png|Render from ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Rose-3DS.png|Rose's 3D render in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Rotgkhjhdfsdga.png|Rose in the opening. 347198571-17.png|Rose and Lip in the opening. Rose Flying With Powalisa.png|Rose with Powalisa. Rose Staring.png|Rose staring at Lip. Rosemagic.png|Rose's magic sequence. Rosefiremagic.png|Rose using her fire magic. Rose Laughing.png|Rose laughing. Rozujann.png|Rose looking fascinated. Rosuchaa.png|Rose blushes. 34829058902.png|Rose and Lip. Feri.png|Rose and Lip looking at something. 1gq9s0.png|Rose shapeshifting into a Powa-Powa Dog. 677t88yr8.png|Rose being imitated by Lip. 35678543.png|Rose in a Powa-Powa Dog costume, alongside with Powalisa. Vcdrtugh.png|Rose and Lip shouting. 2vqrg43.png|Rose wants to read a lot of books. Strt-b1478912799594s.jpg|Rose the beauty. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Vfdr438.png|Rose with sparkling eyes. 543f4106e45e46f4.png|Rose and Karen look bored. Four09raw.png|Rose is on fire! Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Rose with Arisu and other Fairilus. Screenshot 2018-07-28-23-52-04-1.png|Rose and Juli the loving couple. Book Illustration 2678.jpg|An illustration from ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu's Secret Encyclopedia. Trivia * Her motif and name implied comes from the flower rose. A very iconic flower with a vibrant variety of colors, each with their own meanings based on their colors. The color "red" signifies Rose is romantic, deeply conveying emotions of love. Category:Fairilu Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Flower Fairilu